Goodbye, My Love
by Lacrimo Miserabilis
Summary: As Draco took one last look at his entire life sleeping peacefuly, he closed the door and left, never to return again. Draco, it seems, has broken both his promises as a single tear slid down his pale cheek. OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or anything to be found in the Harry Potter books, I only own the plot.

**Goodbye, My Love**

The sound of a bedroom door squeaking open filled the red and gold dorm room of the Head Girl. A young man, the Head Boy no doubt, crept in. He paused at the sight of her – barely covered by her sheets, her hair tossed around beautiful features as she slept. The man took large, silent steps towards the bed, looking a lot like a Dementor with his long, black cloak adjusted firmly to his body.

Kneeling beside the sleeping form of his love, he took her hand softly in his own, as memories flashed through his silver eyes…

"_Damn it! Why did you have to embarrass me like that? Why can't you just leave me alone!" The brunette stormed into the Head's Common Room, closely followed by a handsome 7th year._

"_All I asked was how your make-out with Potter went" He replied, his trade-mark smirk playing at his lips. _

"_I was dancing with him! He just happened to kiss me for the first time and you ruined it!" The Head Girl yelled back._

_The young man's smirk grew bigger. "First time eh? What'd you do before that? Holding hands?"_

_In response the girl shrieked in frustration._

"_But I can't blame him really; I mean who'd want to touch a Mudblood such as your self?" The Slytherin continued, chuckling to himself. _

_However, no reply came from the girl opposite him, causing him to look up. As his silver eyes met her brown ones he found them glazed as a single tear escaped._

"_Why do you hate me so much?" She whispered; hurt and desperate. _

_In response, the young man quickly grabbed her hand and closed the space between them. He took her chin in his other hand and lifter her head up to his, wincing at the sight of more tears escaping her brown eyes. He slowly lowered his lips onto her soft skin and kissed away her tears._

"_I never hated you …Hermione" He whispered before finally bringing his lips upon hers. The girl named Hermione did not respond at first but hiccupped into his mouth instead._

"_Are you going to treat me like you treat all the others?" She asked him, referring to the man's reputation. _

_He smiled weakly at her. "Never." _

_But before their lips connected again he whispered, "Hermione, if ...if this happens then there's no going back"_

_Without hesitation Hermione replied, "I want you …Draco" _

That night there were many firsts for the two. All the emotion of lust the teenagers had felt for each other had finally been discovered and shared.

Draco looked into the face of his secret girlfriend, his lover, his angel, his life and remembered the promise they had made for each other, that night…

"_I love you Hermione" Draco whispered to the almost-sleeping form in his arms._

"_Mmmm, I love you too Draco" Hermione smiled. "Promise me something"_

"_Anything" Hermione heard and felt the word rise from his chest as her ear lay on it._

"_Promise me that no matter what, we always go together."_

_Draco inhaled the smell of Hermione's hair and thought how can he not promise his love that? Of course they would go together; they were after all, in love. "I promise."_

Draco had promised himself he would not cry tonight so he looked away, remembering all the wonderful times he had spent with the love of his life. But he could not think that now! It did not matter what happened before because it was all over, he had to leave.

Draco shook his head in frustration. All those times were in the past now, no point in crying over them! He told himself. He knew he had to leave right now before he became too cowardly and changed his decision.

He knew he had to leave her like this. It was the only way, for they would both die otherwise. The world it seems was not meant to hold the both of them for they were after all, from two very different sides.

Finally, Draco stood up and walked slowly back to the door.

Before he shut the door and walked out on his entire life, he bid his farewell.

"We shall meet again in a far better place, but until then … Good bye, my love" He whispered. And as he took one last and final look at his entire life sleeping peacefully, he closed the door and left, never to return again.

Draco, it seems, has broken both his promises as a silent tear slid down his pale cheek.


End file.
